Road to be a Legendary
by Master Crane
Summary: Once left by Ash with the rest of his Pokemon at Professor Oak's Lab, Sceptile starts wondering to himself about his own power and if Ash still has any faith on him. After months of getting stuck the grass type pokemon has grow doubts about keeping with Ash, until a stranger comes by an offers him an opportunity for Sceptile to learn and reach his maximal potential.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone, first of all I would like to welcome you to this story. Now to be clear of how this story will take place I'll have to be honest about some things. I stopped watching Pokemon since the end of Battle Frontier. Why? Well, to be honest I saw the seasons after that one to have become rather childish. It's more than just a feeling.I was truly disappointed with the end of the advanced generation aswell, which for me stands as one of the best. **

** This story has been waving inside my mind for many years, but I never gained enough motivation to do it. Few weeks ago I decided to watch Pokemon again. What happened when I saw Shinnoh League just elevated me to a level of deep anger and frustration as I haven't felt for Pokemon for many years since I was a kid. Of course that many people here, being from the new generations or the old ones, were anxious to see Ash finally winning a Pokemon League(A really challenging one at least), but then we had that ******** of a trainer with Legendary pokemon all over the place. I was like 'wtf?This guy is hacking!'. This also made me wonder over the aspect that Pokemon championships are made, I'm sure trainers wouldn't be very motivated to participate in such events if someone can use as many legendary pokemon as he wants. There should be a specific rule against that.**

**But we ALL know that was made on purpose so Ash couldn't win the League, which made me angrier, plus lots of Pokemon fans. I admit that Ash is not the brightest trainer, but he didn't deserve to be beaten like that either. Totally unfair, and whoever came up with the idea of bring to the event a dude with ubber pokemons so Ash couldn't win the League I seriously hope he suffers terribly for that.**

**Anyway...back to the story. **

**The story itself will focus over Sceptile. How?Read it and you'll find out. There will be enough adventures and mysteries for all those who like that kind of genre. Obviously the story follows a specific timeline. At this part I admit I got lost, I haven't seen enough episodes to know where the anime is going through nowadays. I'll have to check over internet to get informed. But so far as I can tell the story takes place shortly after Unova season. Which I believe is before Shinoh. Don't expect for new human or pokemon characters of the last seasons to be IC, I know things well since first season till the advanced ones. I based most of this story following a part of the games concept, like pokemon specifics and their fighting styles, powers, special abilities, and etc...**

**Mixing pokemon world of gaming with the world of Anime is not hard as I expected, but takes much longer to make things fit with each other than I hoped. Also the story-line of some Pokemon movies might take place into this story. I've been waiting anxiously to do this fic, I just hope it might interest any Pokemon fans out there. Any help or advice would be deeply appreciated, cause I'm not a Pokemon expert after all.**

**Have a good reading.**

The morning breeze waved across the lands of Kanto, the beginning of spring slowly revealing as the first beams of light came across the horizon. A beautiful morning revealing itself as the minutes passed by.

_"Just another day"_ Though Sceptile feeling extremely bored.

The giant lizard pokemon had been sleeping over the large branch of a tree. Most of his fellow pokemon friends were still sleeping at this time of day. It's been months since last time Sceptile left Professor Oak's lab to help Ash in any of his pokemon battles.

It was still fresh in the pokemon's mind the last battle, and how easily defeated he was. Not that he truly expected to beat such foe, but to lose like the way he did...it was embarrassing.

_"Sometimes I wonder if Ash thinks I'm not strong enough"_

True to be told, ever since Septile came back he saw many of the others being called upon. This truly made Sceptile wonder. He, apart of Charizard, was the only fully evolved pokemon with three stages of evolution that Ash has, so why not to request more of his presence for important events? Thankfully Sceptile didn't have any difficulties to adapt himself with the environment around Oak's lab, but ever since he got here Sceptile felt so used with staying outside on open air that he felt extremely uncomfortable with the few times he got inside a pokeball.

Wasn't really necessary to say how much it angered deep inside the lizard pokemon to see his replacement at the last Battle Frontier challenge. He just couldn't believe Ash picked a Bulbausaur over him. Wasn't Sceptile worthy to make part of Ash's dream team?Or wasn't he of enough trust?Could he be really blamed over that time when Ash, being under control of an ancient evil entity, ordered Sceptile to behave so much shamefully during a battle?

The grass/dragon type pokemon stared dreamily at the horizon. He came to remember his days as a Treckko, especially that day he came to met with Ash for the first time. The boy had brought him so much hope and expectations for the future, Treckko had faith on him to be his trainer. The least he expect was to be at his side for many years to come.

But all that expectation came crashing over him like the impact of a thunderbolt. He made his best to hide his disappointment as Ash came back to Pallet Town after the end of Battle Frontier journey.

Getting stuck at Oak's lab was never part of the grass type plans, it shocked him deep to the core to find out he would be left behind from now on. That was not exactly what Sceptile expected of a pokemon trainer. But after weeks it took little for Sceptile realize that Ash was a different type of Pokemon trainer. And he didn't like it. Resignation and conformity were the only things that kept him stuck here, waiting for the opportunity to get back to Ash's team and make himself worthy of his trust.

But after a spectacular failure at his last battle, Sceptile's hopes were pretty much gone.

This is not what he truly wanted for his own life, he wanted to be out there, to get to know the world, to go against powerful opponents. To make himself worthy for his own pride. But the only thing he earned was a solid stay for the rest of his life in Kanto.

"I just suck," Sceptile said loudly to himself, many emotions hiding behind that sentence. But there were no other pokemons nearby to hear him at the moment. At least not pokemons.

"I don't think you suck,"

Sceptile almost fell off the branch. The female voice just came out of nowhere scaring him out of his deep reflection. Who could be out here at this time of day ?And...did she just replied to what he said?!

Sceptile bent down to see a tall female human staring back at him, her hair was short, the color being pure black. Her eyes were blue and icy, they seemed to study him carefully. Her clothes were the same color as of her hair, which seemed more like some kind of uniform. Also he noticed that she had something plugged at the side of her head.

"Did you just understood what I said?" Sceptile asked, his eyes widening in amazement. The woman nodded briefly, a smile coming across her face.

"I did. I'm glad to know that so much effort to make this little device proved to be really effective," She said pointing carefully at the device plugged at the side of her head.

"Who are you?" Sceptile asked eyeing her with suspicious. Whoever she was she shouldn't be here at all, at least not without being invited. Sceptile seriously doubt the humans in charge of the lab would let a stranger came by so early at the morning.

"Don't worry, I meant no harm. You're Ash's Sceptile, right?" She asked rather nicely. Sceptile was even more surprised.

"You know Ash?"

"We've met briefly before, it was months ago. I heard about him during his journey at Unova. I was expecting to find him at his hometown, but apparently he was long off to a new journey. I came here to see if I could get any info to where he might went to. I was passing by when I saw you over the tree," At this point she became doubtful. "You seemed...disturbed."

At this Sceptile couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed, but also nervous.

"Hum...yes. Nothing you should worry about," Sceptile said adjusting himself over the branch to face the other way. Last thing he wanted was to talk with a human stranger about his personal issues.

"By the contrary, I came here to find Ash to talk with him about business, and I'll admit they have to do with picking one of his pokemon so I can train him myself,"

Normally Sceptile would have wished her good luck but this actually caught his interest, even if he didn't want to admit. It seemed like a great opportunity to escape from this place for once. He didn't believe anymore that he would ever travel again, at least not with Ash. He slowly turned around to face her.

"Pick one of the pokemon?Train him for what?" Sceptile asked trying to sound uninterested. The woman just chuckled.

"Well, I can't exactly tell everything, but as an ex-member of the Elite Four I can assure you that I'll know what I'm doing."

_'Elite Four...'_ Though Sceptile carefully over what she said. The lizard fought against one of those before when he still was a Grovyle, and he got the hell of a beat. Not sure if he could blame Ash's instructions upon that defeat.

"What kind of type you're looking for exactly?" Sceptile asked, his eyes shifting from her to the grass field near the lab where most of his fellow pokemon friends were still asleep.

"I'm looking for one with speed, agility, intelligence, and...a dream."

Sceptile frowned. This woman was totally meaning about him. He wasn't one of letting apparent how he felt on the inside. Sceptile was always calm, serious and rather cold in his behavior, but somehow this woman saw over that and understood how he felt.

"Why me?What do I have the others wouldn't?"

"Do you doubt yourself?And your own power?" She asked with a touch of irony. "I thought you were the same Sceptile that managed to beat a legendary type at Battle Frontier," She pretend to be disappointed. At this the green lizard frowned slightly, he really didn't remember facing any legendary pokemon but he played along.

"I am, but...more based on luck than anything," Sceptile admitted faking a depressive expression, not that it was hard anyway since he actually felt it that way. She eyed him sadly, a feeling of pity waving inside of her.

"Wouldn't you like to have an assurance of your own efforts this time?"

Sceptile froze. That woman, whoever she was, was offering him a chance of a new lifestyle, probably hard training, but also...something he always thought about during these last weeks, the chance of redemption about his true power, how worthy he could prove himself to Ash. Could she turn him into the strongest grass type he believed to be?

"You're not from some kind of secret organization that wants to do experiments on me, are you?" Sceptile asked feeling totally silly. The woman was surprise and laughed shortly after.

"No, no. Nothing like that, why do you ask?"

"Your uniform," Sceptile pointed out simply. The woman saw this as a fairly observation.

"You're really smart as I expected. But this ain't a uniform as it appears, it's...my style," She said trying to keep her expression calm as possible. Sceptile raised an eyebrow.

"Gothic?"

"What?" She actually did not believe a pokemon would know about such , her eyes became wide at shock by what she just heard. "How do you know about that?"  
>Sceptile felt his face heating up tremendously.<p>

"Hum...I'm not that naive..." He said nervously. He felt relieved that the woman decided to change the subject.

"Anyways...what do you think?Would you be willing to join me?It's all up to you to decide Sce..."She stopped all of sudden, her face frowning slightly. "Do you mind if I give you a name?I don't feel like calling pokemon by their species all the time,"

Sceptile sighed. He haven't even agreed going with her yet and she already was giving him a name. Also she was forgetting something really important.

"Did you forgot that Ash has to agree with this?" Sceptile said frowning at her as if censuring her relaxed posture while doing such proposal to him.

The woman, for the first time, became concerned.

"I know that. I'll be trying to contact Ash today. I'm sure he won't mind letting you with me for some time."

_'I sure hope so,'_ Though Sceptile.

"I'll be right back, just think about it in the mean time, ok?"

The way she asked that made Sceptile's hearth inch. It wasn't an advice, it was more like a plea.

"What's your name?" Sceptile managed to ask before she left.

"I'm Giselle, nice to met you," She said in a very seductive manner. Sceptile merely stared.

"Alright...you said you wanted to give me a name, which one it was?" The grass type asked out of curiosity.

"How about...Tyler?" She asked innocently.

Sceptile did not respond, he knew how serious he would have to look over this question.

"I'll think about it, I guess you have more important things to do," Sceptile replied back before jumping out of the tree and moving towards where his friends were at. "You know where to find me,"

Giselle nodded before leaving for a while. It would be with great determination she would do everything she could to bring Sceptile along with her.

**2 hours later...**

Sceptile stood over his feet besides a tree while watching his friends playing with each other, the tree provided a shelter for him against the sun. It's not like he didn't like the sun, he just loved to feel the energy and heat of it, it's just that he simply didn't want to be noticed. Like most days ever since he got here.

All of sudden a day that promised to be like any other just turned out to feed him with a hope he had lost a while ago. This human girl, Giselle, she was filling him with great expectations over something he did not believe to be possible anymore.

Could she really have such faith on him?Of all the pokemon she could have chosen, it was him the one she would put all the efforts necessary to make him much better than he was?

Even if she convinced Ash somehow...would Sceptile be willing to go with her?Of course that it seemed a much better idea than getting stuck at Oak's lab forever. It was a risk, but one he felt it would be worthy of a try.

She gave him a name, Tyler. To be honest the name was rather intriguing.

_"Tyler...something similar to Sceptile?Like the end of it?Scep...Tyler...heh, it actually sounds better. Sceptyler"_ The green lizard though with a smile coming across his face.

While lost in thoughts one of the pokemon that was along with the rest came by his side, apparently his hideout wasn't effective anymore. It surprised Sceptile greatly to see that it was Charizard.

"What is with you?Why you're hiding like that?" He asked while frowning at the grass type. Sceptile did not respond.

At first he could understand the question, ever since he lived there Sceptile was never one of getting involved with the rest of the other pokemons. At the start the others wouldn't understand why, but with time they just figured out it was just his way to be.

It there was something that never went right since Sceptile stood by Oak's lab it was his relation with Charizard. Not that Sceptile should be blamed for it.

Charizard was a very proud pokemon, and most other pokemons saw him as the strongest of the group. The dragon/fire type was very admired and respected by the others, but not Sceptile. The grass lizard never had any reason to look uppon Charizard as a superior, or even a decent rival. He always disliked how hot-headed Charizard could be some times. He was the kind of pokemon that one simply couldn't argue with without making him nervous.

Charizard, apparently, saw Sceptile as a rival for his position in the group. Not that Sceptile cared anyway about positions, he just wanted to be out of this place for the longest period possible. It's been proved to be a mistake, at least for Sceptile, the moment Ash decided to leave the fire type along the rest of his pokemons. This was explained under the reason that the boy from Pallet Town would need them grouped at the same place so he could organize himself better for the next League. If Sceptile heard if right it was something called Shinoh.

Sceptile always found it hilarious how his own personal calm, relaxed and uncaring personality seemed to upset Charizard more than anything. It reminded Sceptile the time when he evolved into a Grovyle and Corpfish seemed somewhat jealous of how the other pokemons admired the grass type badass style. It was clear that the dragon/ fire type was trying to get Sceptile on his nerves so they could fight, this way Charizard would have the opportunity to prove who was the strongest of the group.

Of course that after many failled attempts Charizard decided to let that issue die for the time, much for Sceptile's relieve. The green lizard was really getting tired of being provoked.

"Hey!I'm talking with you Sceptile," Charizard said while trying to keep it cool.

"I got a lot in mind right now. It fits better for me to be alone for a while," Sceptile responded while trying to keep the tone of voice relaxed. Charizard crossed his arms, a look of skepticism evident over his facial expression.

"Really?So you must have a lot in mind every single day since I saw you around, what you're hiding?"

It was clear for Sceptile that Charizard would upset him till he got a decent answer, or even if he got one he would just annoy the grass type to the point they would get into a fight. Charizard's provocations never worked before, and it wouldn't be today he would get what he wanted for so long.

The green lizard opened his eyes slowly, his face turning to stare at his impatient 'friend'.

Charizard and Sceptile were never friends, the only thing they had in similar was that Ash was their trainer, but for Sceptile that would change soon. It was very unlikely that any day they would fight together, or even care about each other.

"You saw a female human here earlier dressed with black clothes?" Sceptile asked more calmly than he was actually feeling at the moment.

"Hum...I did. What about her?" Charizard responded while being slightly curious.

"She's here cause she wants to pick one of Ash's pokemons to train him herself. She's going to ask to contact Ash and talk about it."

"What?I don't believe that would happen, Ash has already choose the pokemon he's going to use in the next League. I would say her choices are very limited," Charizard said being a bit surprised but not really worried.

Sceptile frowned. How Charizard could know the pokemons Ash would take to the next League?

"Do you know the pokemons he's going to take?" Sceptile asked trying his best to not sound anxious. Charizard eyed him with superiority.

"I do, how come you don't?Perhaps if you spent more time with the others instead of hiding around every day you would know something."

Again with the provocations. Sceptile merely sighed, why Charizard had to be so hard sometimes?Or every time?

At occasions like this Sceptile would keep his mouth shut for a long period, the absence of talking would bother Charizard easily. He didn't like to be fooled around like that.

"Well, I'm off. Enjoy yourself on you world of solitude, if that's what you want," Charizard said sounding clearly irritated.

"Much better than having to deal with your inquisitive manners," Sceptile retorted back before he could refrain himself. Charizard growled.

"What did you just said?!" The dragon/fire type face was heating up quickly. Sceptile kept a firm and calm posture. Again he did not reply, the green lizard simply refused to put up a fight, and Charizard could be the angriest possible but he wasn't going to be the one to strike first.

Sceptile was pretty sure that Charizard would never attack him cowardly while laying there at the tree defenseless, no matter how much he disliked the grass type Charizard had enough self-conscious in him to restrain himself from salvage behavior. At least many years of training paid for that.  
>Seeing no reaction from the green lizard Charizard slowly turned around to leave, his anger took a while to dissipate.<p>

Sceptile sighed heavily, he was a bit disappointed that they would never get along.

**Meanwhile...**

"May I help you?" Professor Oak asked while holding his morning cup of tea before going to his daily work, but before he could do anything else aside getting his tea he was visited by a woman dressing black clothes and visibly anxious.

"Professor Oak?" She asked looking at him expectantly. Oak nodded. "Oh, it's really a pleasure to met you, I've heard a lot about you during my voyages."

"Really?I guess being friends with so many pokemon trainers finally paid off , " Oak joked while smiling kindly. Giselle chuckled.

"Agreed. My name is Giselle. Giselle Anchour," She said while greeting with her hand the professor. Oak's eyes widened.

"Weren't you part of the Elite Four few years ago?" He asked puzzled.

"Yes I was, but not anymore. I decided to take a different approach in my career as pokemon trainer," She said without feeling any remorse for leaving the group.

"I see...but what you're doing here?Unless you came to know more about pokemon nature," Oak asked raising an eyebrow. Giselle hesitated.

"I wanted to know if you can contact Ash Ketchum for me, I really need to talk with him," She said with a tone of urgency. Oak was deeply surprised.

"Ash?Do you know him?"

"Yes, we've met briefly before, many months ago. I came here cause I believe you're the only one to keep regular contact with him cause all his pokemon are here. And also I need to ask him a great favor, he owns me one after all," She said very carefully to make sure there was no misunderstanding.

"Oh, I see," Oak said, his smiling coming back instantly. "I'll try to contact him in a couple of hours. I believe he would be doing it himself anyway, he was going to check for other pokemon to transfer as also some new pokedata,"

"Thank you very much Professor," Giselle said bowing her head respectfully. Oak eavesdropped. It was really odd for him to be treated like that by someone who already had accomplished anything a pokemon trainer could. This woman was a very humble one.

"It's alright, errr...mind you if I ask what it's the favor that you want from Ash?" Oak said while moving along the balcony to grab some papers. Giselle seemed to wonder over the question for a second.

"I came here to pick one of his pokemons for personal training," She said very formally. Oak was now very intrigued.

"Really?Well then, normally I would think that Ash is really lucky to have such an expert like you training one of his pokemons. Even so...have you decided over which one will be?" Oak asked while taking a seat over the couch and taking a bit of his tea.

"Yes, I would like to train Sceptile," She said while looking throught the window were the pokemons could be seeing playing around. Oak slowly brought down his tea-cup.

"Sceptile?Now that's a curious choice, " The professor said, his voice sounding serious all of sudden. This caught Giselle's attention.

"How so?" She asked confused.

"Well, Ash tends to leave his pokemon here, especially after the end of a journey of training new pokemons from different regions and taking part in their local championships. But as far as I know, apart of Charizard and Snorlax, I believe to be that Sceptile is Ash's strongest pokemon of all he has captured so far. If it doesn't fails me the memory...he was intending to use Sceptile for the Shinoh League. As also many other pokemon."

"Oh,...I didn't know that," Giselle said sounding very disappointed, even her face saddened a bit. Oak felt bad for her, it was clear she came very convinced that she could pick a pokemon for training without trouble, Ash had so many left by after all.

"It's an issue for sure, but maybe you two can get into an agreement. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you to take one, even one important as Sceptile," Oak said to comfort her somehow.

"I hope so. I wouldn't like to interfere with his plans or anything," Giselle said sounding clearly worried.

"Not a problem, when the time comes you can return Sceptile faster as you could take him now. Pokeball transfer broke many barriers for pokemon trainers and scientists like me," Oak said with a reassuring smile. Giselle managed a chuckle.

"I guess, but even if I get things right with Ash I have my doubts if Sceptile would be willing to go with me," Giselle said while taking a seat next Oak. The professor eyed her confused.

"And why you think that?"

"How long has been since the last time Sceptile has been off with Ash?" Giselle asked. Oak instantly understood what was concerning the ex-Elite Four member.

"Quite a long time," Oak admitted. "But I think the fact that Ash will be only taking Sceptile for a very short period might weight in your favor. I have been watching over the pokemons for a very long time. I always felt that Sceptile never enjoyed much to stay here. He's not the only one of course, but...it seems that it pains him more than the others. I can't tell why," The professor stared away getting lost in his own thoughts.

While having a moment of silence a pokemon jumped through the open window surprising both humans inside.

"Squirtle?What you're doing here?" Oak asked clearly concerned.

"Squirtle, squirt, squirt," The pokemon said while waving his arms frenetically. Of course that Oak would never have understood what the pokemon said, but since Giselle was there too she managed to get what was happening.

"He said he accidentally got by the window, he was chasing after someone," Giselle said while appreciating the look of complete shock over their faces.

"How do you know that?" Oak asked in bewilderment. Giselle pointed to the device on the side of her head.

"This piece of technology is something I personally made that can actually made a translation of everything the pokemon are saying simultaneously,"

"It is?!But such technology would be something absolutely extraordinary for our involvement with the pokemon, how long did you took to make such wonderful device?" Professor Oak was clearly delighted by how many barriers between pokemons and humans such technology would break, it was something totally revolutionary.

"It took a couple of years, it's required to have a long study over every kind of pokemon ways of speech and the slight variations in their tones to be able to identify the difference between words. And of course that requires an extensive database to archive so many different and unique pokemons voices,"

"That's truly interesting, but how many of those you created so far?" Oak asked rather excitedly.

"So far only this one. I have a copy of its database and all the other necessary. But to make a new one requires a new hardware that I don't have access to. I'm carrying the only one I could get. I have the software necessary to make a new programming in case I get what is missing for a new device,"

"That's amazing!I just keep wondering the possibilities that this would bring to us. Talking with pokemon and being able to understand them has been the dream of many people for a long time, but no one ever managed to create the technology for such. Do you pretend to pioneer this technology?" Professor Oak asked very seriously. Giselle reflected over the question.

"I don't see why, but so far I still would leave that for a future way ahead, as also I haven't manage to record every single pokemon in the world yet. It would take years to have all the translations available. Right now I'm still looking for new adventures and Pokemon to train and befriend. Perhaps once I retiree I will fully dedicate myself for that matter," Giselle said while walking around apprehensive.

Oak seemed fairly satisfied with that answer.

"I'll have to agree with that, but I can't deny I would be anxious to see this happening, "The professor said enthusiastically. Giselle suddenly came up with an idea.

"Let's do this way Professor Oak, can you help me to convince Ash for me to take Sceptile and I'll send you the second prototype of the translator?You would be the first to have it, without being the creator of course,"

Oak seemed to ponder over this offer, it was very tempting and all the girl was asking is to help to take Sceptile for training. She seemed really determinant.

"I think it's a very fair offer. I'll do what I can," The professor responded with a wide smile spreading over his face. "I'll be right back, I gotta check something,"  
>Squirtle was still there listening to everything quietly. He probably would have stay more if Giselle haven't notice that he was standing there.<p>

"Aren't you going back to play out there Squirtle?" She asked kindly. The water type shook off his head to focus.

"Oh, yeah...I'm going, "He said before jumping back by the window he first came in. Giselle would never know that Squirtle was going to tell his friends everything he heard Oak and her conversation while he was standing there.

Giselle stood up there distractedly for few minutes until Professor Oak came back to talk with her.

"I will be receiving a call from Ash in few minutes, once he contacts I'll call you by, alright?"

"Very well, thank you again professor,"

"Heh, no need to. Besides I think that me, Ash, and Sceptile will be the ones to thank you for all the support you're willing to give us," Oak said before turning around to leave to the room nearby.

Giselle had to agree with Professor Oak over that observation. She was really giving off a lot to them, but she believe it to be worthy.

**Meanwhile...**

Sceptile walked off of his hiding spot, he wanted to feel the sun a bit more to gain some energy. If things went right as he hoped soon he would be leaving. He could already imagine himself doing all the kind of crazy and exhausting training that Giselle would put over him, but if all that would bring the results he, and probably her, were expecting then it would be an effort Sceptile wouldn't hesitate to do.

So far he was fairly calm and enjoying the sun. At least till Charizard and few other pokemons decided to come by his side.

"Hey, Sceptile!What kind of deal is that of you leaving?" Bulbausaur said loudly at him while still at a fair distance.

_'What?How did they...'_

"What you're talking about?" Sceptile asked pretending to not be aware of anything. Squirtle was the one who set things straight towards the green lizard.

"Don't pretend that you don't anything Sceptile. I was in the lab and heard clearly she saying to the professor that she wanted to take you away. Charizard told us that you were talking this earlier with that human. He said she had some kind of thing on her head that allowed her to understand pokemon. Mind you explain to us what's the deal?" Squirtle asked while looking clearly annoyed.

'Why I'm not surprised that Charizard told about it?' Though Sceptile while remembering his encounter with Giselle earlier this morning. It was evident that Charizard not only saw her, but also watched while she talked with Sceptile.

"Listen, there's nothing to worry about. She came by and invited me to travel along her and do some training of her personal instruction. I saw no reason to refuse it, but of course she was going to make a request for Ash to let me go," Sceptile said trying to keep everything under control. One thing that the other pokemons always liked about Sceptile was how honest he always was, no matter the circumstances.

"Oh, that sounds cool. I wonder what's she going to teach you," Squirtle said being satisfied with the answer and becoming curious all of sudden. But for Charizard that was not the case.

"So you're going to abandon Ash?" The fire type asked harshly.

All of sudden Sceptile felt as if something snapped inside of him. All the pain, regret, resignation, and disappointment coming out at the same time. All of his tranquility dissipated in a matter of second, his face becoming one of pure anger instantly.

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S ABANDONING!" Sceptile yelled rather loudly enough that made all the other pokemons freeze in their spots and stare at him, expressions of deep shock in their faces. Even Charizard was a bit disturbed by that outburst.

"Wow...Sceptile...take it easy," Squirtle said sounding clearly worried and a bit scared. None of them never saw Sceptile loose his cool before.

But Sceptile wasn't paying attention, he felt like the only thing he wanted to do was to hurt Charizard, so he could make him feel a bit of the pain that have been acumulating inside of the green lizard for so many months.

"You know nothing about me, and you never will! I couldn't give a damn about what you think of it. We're all stuck here waiting months for an opportunity to be out again. I don't want to spent the rest of my life like this. If you're happy with things the way they are, good for you. I'm not. I waited long enough. Perhaps if you had spent more time trying to realize that I also have feelings maybe you would understand why I'm willing to go with her," Sceptile spat all those words over Charizard like a curse. All the other pokemons watched quietly, none of them daring to say anything.

Charizard stood there staring at Sceptile, his facial expression simply impossible to decipher. A lot of things going in his head at that very moment.

Sceptile's words made a light over the way Charizard though about the grass type, and how wrong Charizard had judge him over the months. He never though, for a single instant, that Sceptile would be feeling miserable at his current situation.

Everything that Sceptile said made the other pokemon very uncomfortable. After all most of them also shared of that feeling, but not even close from the intensity that Sceptile felt.

Giselle, that was still inside the lab, heard Sceptile yelling outside. She jumped at surprise, for a moment she though that something wrong was happening. She quickly bent over the window to see Sceptile facing towards a Charizard and several other pokemon. From that day she would never forget how angry Tyler apparently was. She heard everything he told Charizard with a tone of deep hatred. It surprised and shocked her everything that was said.

At first Sceptile clearly was having problems with his friends, and also it seems he was very unhappy being here for so long and how willing he was to go with her. That was a relief for Giselle, at least she was sure that Sceptile wouldn't hesitate to leave, but on the other hand she was worried about how compromised his emotional state was.

"Giselle, I got Ash on phone. Come here quick," Professor Oak called the girl from behind the door to his office. Giselle slowly turned around to join him.

She had a feeling that things outside weren't over yet.

**A/N: This concludes the first chapter my friends, I would like to thank all of you who read it till this point and I'll be waiting for you until the next chapter, have a great week! **

**Note: Thanks to a dear reader I was informed that Unova takes place after Sinnoh. Hehe, ops. :/ I'll be fixing that on the next chapters, see you all next weekend.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay, another chapter ready up for all of you who might believe this story to go somewhere that not the kingdom of oblivion. Well, as I said before to some dear readers I DO intent to update twice per weekend. Still I cannot avoid the implications of dear life, so maybe there will be only 1 chapter here or there, but I'll update every week as possible. So do not worry about delayed updates. *Cough_*Cantsaythesameaboutotherstoryofmine_*Cough* **

**Well, also I tend to leave some replies for all the readers that a leave a comment around, if you have any questions feel free to ask as also I REALLY need some tips cause I'm still trying to learn most as possible about Pokemon to catch up with it again, 1 week it's really enough...**

A cold silence predominated over the area where many Pokemon stood by speechless. All their eyes fixed on the two most admired Pokemon of their huge group, and probably the most strongest as far it could be told.

Sceptile stood there, his eyes never leaving the direction they stared at since he went mad few minutes ago. So much pain he had to bear just for himself finally coming out after months of agonizing in silence. He did not blamed fire type for what was happening with him, Sceptile knew itself it wasn't really Charizard's fault, but even so the orange Pokemon never made things any easier or more sustainable. All Charizard seemed to put his efforts on, since he got to the lab, was to find a way to get on Sceptile's nerves. He finally did it.

"It's all you wanted, isn't it?" The green lizard asked while still keeping his eyes locked over Charizard. "Let's go with it already. We fight, and whoever wins just doesn't matter. All I want you to do after we're done is to just...LEAVE...ME...ALONE!"

Sceptile never felt like yelling this much before, and his throat was already burning with the effort of doing something he wasn't used to do. He was trying his hardest to let his eyes tear up, to let his emotions come out like this was too difficult to contain.

Charizard stood still, not even daring to move an inch. His head was still trying to absorb the situation. Never he meant to hurt Sceptile's feelings or anything, but it came clear that he touched over a very delicate subject without noticing and just set Sceptile out of himself. Now everything that had been bothering or annoying the green lizard was being throw at Charizard's face with great impact.

All the other Pokemon stood nearby waiting to see what will be the result of that heated discussion. It was evident they feared to see both fully evolved Pokemon getting into a fight of epic proportions. Normally Squirtle or Bulbausaur were at the edge of responsibility when it came about making sure nobody would get into trouble, as since they have been watching over all the others since they joined by Oak's Lab. But both of them never really knew how to avoid an issue that Sceptile and Charizard had with each other and they already knew about it.

"I..." Charizard tried to say something, but his voice came out so weakly that just lost itself on the air, never reaching at anyone so it could be heard.

The fire type was feeling guilty on the inside, perhaps he should have tried to be more understanding rather than just worrying about whose the strongest Pokemon. He always saw Sceptile as rival, not only because he also was fully evolved but as the other Pokemon in the group saw him that way. Charizard marked Sceptile as his rival not because he wanted to prove he was better than the green lizard, but that he truly respected Sceptile.

Of course ever since Charizard was really tempting Sceptile to get into a fight with him, but only because Charizard wanted to test how strong the grass type was. What he did not expect was to see a Pokemon so uninterested on doing anything like the way Sceptile was. It made Charizard a bit angry with him at certain times, perhaps way too much on others. But he never took a moment to realize that maybe he was going too far when provoking the green lizard.

"So?!You want to fight or not?I'm pretty sure you want it badly, you hate me after all. Isn't this why you have been annoying me ever since?" Sceptile asked again, he was apparently flustered.

_'Hate?...I never...'_ Charizard though with himself, to hear those last words sent him off of his reasoning. "What you're saying?!I don't hate you!You're just being ridiculous Sceptile," The orange dragon responded rather loudly despite both being really close to each other. Sceptile snorted.

"Now I'm the one who's being ridiculous. Well, you know what?That's fine. I'm leaving with that girl and honestly I hope to never see you again," The grass Pokemon said those words before he could think carefully about what he would say. But it was too late to regret now.

Many gasps were heard as all the other Pokemon stood at shock looking at Sceptile, they just couldn't believe he would say such. Same could be told about Charizard, what he just heard came like a hard punch to the guts. It was unbearable. He felt the anger burning inside of him the longer he kept staring at Sceptile's face.

"If that's what you want so badly...then leave, I won't stop you," At this point Charizard's voice became threatening. "You better don't regret about this Sceptile. If you come back...I'll make sure you won't stay here without fighting me first, and when this day comes...I'll make sure I'll do everything to hurt you the hardest I can,"

Sceptile stood there quietly while staring at the ground, his last words to Charizard were already gaining a heavy weight into his consciousness, perhaps he shouldn't have said that, at least not that way. Sceptile had no doubts about what he has been told by the fire type, but he was totally confident he wouldn't regret his decision so there was no reason to worry. While staring silently at his own feet a Pokemon came by his side. It was Swellow.

"You...never want to see us...again?" He asked sounding clearly upset. Sceptile's eyes widened at surprise.

Too feel how much it pains Swellow just by hearing his voice gave Sceptile a real dimension of things. Swellow was really good friend of Sceptile, they both had many shares while traveling and battling together. Both respected and admired each other, even to the point they really cared one with the other as close friends.

But since they came to stay at Oak's lab so much of that changed, and Sceptile never realized how isolated he was getting from everyone else. Not only Swellow, but his good friends from Hoenn were deeply heartbroken to hear how little Sceptile seemed to care about them.

The green lizard kneeled close to the avian Pokemon, he tried to choose carefully the words while staring firmly at his eyes.

"Swellow, there's no one, especially you, here that I hate or dislike. And when I say that I even include Charizard in that count," Before Sceptile could proceed the orange dragon let out an exasperated breath of disbelief. "The thing is...I feel like...this place...I don't belong here, but that has nothing to do with any of you, it's me. The problem is with me. I can't forget the things I want to do while I still can do them, staying here indefinitely doesn't..." Sceptile took a deep breath while trying to find a good way to describe it. "...I...I'm not happy here, and I don't believe I will ever be. But nothing, I assure you,nothing!Nothing of that has to do with any of you all. I watched over you and cared about each one as if you were my family. But even family cannot force one of their own to feel in a way he won't ever, as long he doesn't do something to change himself."

Swellow listened very quietly, the same could be told about the other Pokemon, slowly they manage to understand why Sceptile was so off of himself lately. His words seemed to bring reassurance and relief where once there was doubt and fear. At least for most of them.

Charizard was having too much difficult to understand, he wondered with himself if he really wanted to. One thing he knew for sure, Sceptile would have to leave, no matter what.

"No one needs to worry with you Sceptile, you'll be fine out there. But don't expect me to forget the things you said. You made it very clear that..." Charizard held his tongue before saying anything he wouldn't want to. Sceptile watched him and waited patiently for Charizard to finish. The orange dragon stared away, he felt he couldn't deal with this anymore, but he knew the true about what has to be said. "...that I hurt your feelings...and I'm dispose to let this one pass. From now we're even on that matter. Just don't bother saying goodbye to me,"

Charizard walked away without looking back. Sceptile felt his mouth opening slightly, he was truly amazed and rather ashamed with himself seeing how Charizard took things in the end.

He just couldn't say it but he was really sorry that this was the end for both of them. A relationship they would never manage to fix.

Sceptile felt a wing over his shoulder, he faced back to see the look of pity that Swellow was giving to him. A lot of that facial expression also revealing understanding over Sceptile's decision to leave.

"If that's what you want...then you should go after it. You're not the only one that dislikes of having to stay here, but I guess we managed to adapt to it. Since you didn't...it's not really fair to judge your decision,"

Sceptile managed to let out smile, he was deeply thankful for Swellow to have understood his decision. It seems all the other Pokemon, even Charizard, also saw things on that way.

"I'm going to miss you buddy, and also the others," Sceptile said patting Swellow's shoulder gently. The avian Pokemon chuckled.

"Even Charizard?" He asked jokingly. Sceptile felt his smile disappear, he really couldn't find any reason to find that question humorous, even if it was intent as such. Swellow noticed how that didn't make Sceptile any better and felt bad for asking.

"Just take care out there, alright?There's a lot of dangerous things that you might get into, and I really want to see you again some day. These last months felt rather empty if compared with our time at Hoenn," Swellow said while scratching his head under his right wing to clean it out a bit, which was already an old habit of his.

"I will. Perhaps soon I'll be one of those dangerous things out there," Sceptile joked making Swellow laugh at it just a bit. An odd silence fell over both of them as they quietly though about the future.

"I guess...it's time to say goodbye,"

Sceptile tried not to feel really uneasy with that idea. It's not like he knew that well all the other Pokemon, perhaps few he never even met yet despite the many months he spent at Oak's lab. This was going to take some time, perhaps it would be easier to say it while they were all there grouped around him.

**Meanwhile...**

_"Is really good to see you again, it's been a long time, right?"_ Ash asked while looking at Giselle through the monitor. For her Ash seemed pretty much the same, but she took notice that the symbol of his cap was now blue instead of green. The girl finally let out a bit of that anxiety lose out. She had to wait til Professor Oak finished his conversation with the boy.

"Yes, a long time we don't see, Ash. Were you're at right now?I came here hoping to find you before you set for a new journey, but it seems I got rather late. I though you said you would be here by this month," She said rather accusingly at the boy from Pallet Town.

_"Oh, really?Well, hum...yeah. I still have a lot of things to do here in Sinnoh. I guess you know how far that is,"_ Ash responded while feeling a bit guilty for not contacting Giselle before to let her know he might take longer to return to Kanto._ "I'm really sorry that. I forgot about it,"_

"Well, I should have expected that. Speaking of Sinnoh...how you're doing there?Did you got all your badges for the League?"

_"I got six so far, I heading for the next city at the moment. Perhaps I will have all the eight in the next couple weeks. Right now we are about to leave Canavale City to head for the next gym,"_ Ash replied with a very confident smile.

"That's really nice to hear. Seems things are going well so far. Sinnoh...way far from here that is. I guess I came to Kanto way earlier than I had to. Speaking of distances I swore to myself that I would go to Sinnoh or Unova only by plane next time. Driving to such regions tired me out really bad."

_"I'm sure Hoenn also is hard to reach, don't you think?"_ Ash asked being surprise to hear her complain. Giselle let out a sigh.

"Never went to Hoenn before, same about Kalos. I'll be there shortly in few weeks if I'm lucky. I've been hearing rather interesting things about Kalos. And speaking of interesting things...there's a favor I want you to return," Giselle said sounding more serious all of sudden. Ash took notice of this and felt slightly worried.

_"Errrr...sure, what is it?"_

"You know that story that I told you about looking for a specific Pokemon to test different methods of training?" She asked very carefully. Ash nodded. "Well, it seems I found it, but it's one of your Pokemon here at Oak's lab. Therefore you must understand the meaning of this conversation,"

Ash reflected over it for few seconds, slowly understanding about what she was trying to get at.

_"One of mine Pokemon, well that totally surprises me, but...which one is it?"_ Giselle noticed how nervous Ash had become, it reminded her of what Professor Oak said about Ash having specific Pokemon selected for the next League, and taking into consideration how close he was from his eight badges, it wouldn't take long for him to request for his Pokemon.

"Well, I'm sure that you may be planning to call him by soon, but...it's Sceptile," She said while crossing two fingers behind her back, an apprehensive stare while looking at the monitor. Ash clearly tensed up.

_"Sceptile?Wow, that's...unexpected,"_ Ash said while laughing nervously._ "I do have intention of using Sceptile for the League, but..."_

"It's no big deal Ash, besides when the time comes you can call me to transfer him to you when you need him. I will leave you with my cell number in case of urgency. I assure to you that I'll take really good care of him," Giselle said trying to relieve the boy from any doubts. Ash was clearly conflicted.

_"I guess so...but why him?There's so many others there,"_ Ash asked being very curious about her choice. At this Giselle made an effort to come up with a reasonable answer, but she knew that a truthful answer would never come up if anyone asked her about that.

"Sceptile is the type of Pokemon that I'm most familiar with," That was a lie, she never trained Grass type Pokemon before, but still she managed to sound sincere since she was an expert on Dragon type Pokemon. Seeing things in that way made it only half a lie. "I do know how to explore every inch of his capacity and the diversity of things he can do. It might take some time but in the end he would be the strongest dragon/grass type you would ever seen. Not sure if strong as legendary types, that's a whole different story."

_"You still make part of the Elite Four?"_ The boy asked after a moment of silence. Giselle shook her head.

"I had to leave for my own interests, there's nothing else I could achieve as an Elite member. It was time to get on the road again and discover about places I haven't been yet. It's a whole Pokemon world out there, you gotta know them all," She said letting out a smile spread. Ash happily agreed with her.

_"We have to...alright, I guess it's fine then. Take good care of Sceptile. After the Sinnoh League you two can go traveling again. I won't call for Sceptile for quite some time after that,"_

"Thank you so much Ash, you have no idea how relieved I am. I'll do the best I can to he..err..teach him," She said quickly changing the end of the sentence, thankfully Ash didn't notice.

_"It's fine, is Professor Oak still there?I have to let him k-_

Before Ash could finish Professor Oak came by Giselle's side and greeted the young trainer.

"I heard it perfectly Ash, don't worry. I made the transfer of everything you requested. Good luck on your journey, we're all waiting anxiously to see you at the League soon,"

_"Thanks Professor, I'll be there for sure,"_ Ash said rising his fist on the air to show how motivated he was._ "What do you think about this?"_ He added right after, being interested on a second opinion by a person he deeply trusted. Professor Oak expressed tranquility.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, besides haven't you done the same with Charizard?You know how much he learn and developed on the many months he spent at Charicific Valley? "

_"Yeah, good point there,"_ Said Ash in agreement.

"Ash, where you'll be heading for after you come back from Sinnoh?" Giselle asked out of curiosity. Ash shrugged.

_"Perhaps Unova, I don't think much about it yet. Well, good luck to you and Sceptile. I'm sure you two will get along quickly,"_

"Thanks, good luck to you too Ash, until Sinnoh League then,"

After the screen turned off Giselle stretched herself backwards, feeling fully relieved.

"Well, I guess this is it. I wish you good luck on you Journey Miss. Anchour. Sceptile must be at the garden with the other Pokemon, you can pick him up. I have a spare pokeball if you need it," Oak kindly offered while coming around the monitor and reaching for a nearby table.

"No, thanks. I prefer to avoid using pokeballs, they are only good when I'm traveling with excessively large Pokemon. I guess it's time to leave now,"

"Understandable, where do you plan to go?" The Professor asked looking expectantly at her after sitting on a lonely chair.

"Hum, I think I'll be heading to Viridian then off to Hoenn. I haven't been in Hoenn yet so it would be interesting for me to discover new things. After that I still have to think about what I'm going to do, there's a long road ahead for it anyway," Giselle responded while moving towards the door.

"Well then, I hope you two do fine. I'm sure Sceptile will learn a lot of things with you. I let a small paper over the balcony with my cell number. If you need anything you can contact me anytime."

"Thanks Professor Oak, for everything,"

**Meanwhile...**

Sceptile stood by the entrance of the Lab, he patiently waited for Giselle to come out with good news. A lot of doubts were still pondering inside his mind. Thankfully he didn't have to wait much longer till she came out, judging by how apparently satisfied she was, things must have ended well.

Giselle took notice of the grass Pokemon standing nearby looking at her with certain anxiety. She managed to let out a smile of relief and assurance.

"I did it! Ash said it's all good. So...are you ready?" She asked while walking out and closing the entrance's doorway. Sceptile nodded slightly, but he didn't seem that happy as she would have imagine. This unexpected behavior intrigued Giselle. "It's everything alright?"

Sceptile stared downwards, he felt certain difficulty to speak at the moment.

"It's...wasn't easy to say goodbye, at least not the way I expected," The grass type muttered. Giselle felt a bit sad for him, she knew that it would take time until Sceptile could get over it.

"I understand," She slowly walked away only stopping after being few meters out."But still...are you coming or not?I still didn't hear it from you,"

Sceptile managed a chuckle before moving after her.

"You can count me in. I'm ready,"

"I'm really glad Tyler," She said staring at him with expressive gratitude, though Sceptile wondered for a moment why she would be so grateful.

"Speaking of Tyler...how about something else instead?" Sceptile suggested timidly.

"Huh?You...want a different name?" She asked kindly.

"Not really a name I think, but...a nickname," At this Giselle was very curious.

"What do you have in mind?" Sceptile felt a bit doubtful of saying it.

"It may sound silly, but-

"Hey, whatever you say it's just fine for me. I really don't mind," Giselle quickly replied to relax her new partner.

"Hum...what you think about...Sceptyler?"

"Sceptyler..." Giselle reflect over it for a second.

She honestly found it weird at first mention, but then slowly she appreciated that suggestion. Of course she wouldn't say it to Sceptile that she found the nickname to sound badass and it quite pleased her, but she preferred acknowledge to it as being 'cool'.

"Not bad at all, it's really nice. But since we'll be together for a long time I'll call you by Tyler, you can use that nickname to introduce yourself to others, how about that?" She friendly suggested to the green lizard, both of them were walking away from Oak's Lab to the road nearby. Sceptile shrugged.

"Sounds ok for me. Were are we going now?"

"I'm glad you asked. There are few things I have to settle before leaving Pallet Town. I'm heading to Viridian City and soon we'll be off to Hoenn. You came from Hoenn, right?" She asked curiously.

"It's where I born and Ash found me, but I spent most time of my life in Kanto after I met with him. I evolved to my last stage in Kanto as also spent half my time as Grovyle in here," Sceptile said while recording the memories of his adventures in Hoenn and the local championship.

"Wow, that interesting. Listen, do you remember where your home is?" She asked rather hesitantly. Sceptile frowned.

"Home?" The word sounded alien for him, almost as if he never heard about such. Giselle was totally surprised.

"You know, home. The place where you born, where you lived and was raise by your family. Didn't you have any parents while you were a Treckko?"

At this Sceptile did not respond, the only thing Giselle noticed was his that Sceptile's hands(or claws) turned into fists as he held back any strong feeling that got buried deep on the inside. The Pokemon stared away, he clearly did not want to talk about the subject.

"Hum...Tyler," The woman felt sorry for asking about something that clearly pained her partner. "I didn't mean t-

"It's alright," Sceptile cut her off rudely. He clearly wanted to change the subject. "I haven't seen much of Hoenn after Ash captured me. Most times I would be in the pokeball, I never mind about it before. The pokeball was a place that isolated me from everything, and I liked the way it was,"

Giselle nodded quietly, waiting a couple of minutes before keeping the conversation. As soon they reached the road Sceptile saw the human vehicle that parked at the edge. It was a brand new Humvee.

"You came with this thing?" He asked. He never though about how exactly Giselle would make her travels.

"Yeah, you really did not believe we would walk all over the world, did you?" Giselle asked with a short laugh. "Thank God for this, I had my time of walking miles when I was younger. I'm not that old either, but I prefer to do things faster than most young trainers do. Traveling by foot on the first journeys of a Pokemon trainer grants him great learning, but I'm way past the need of learning. No, I really have to focus on things with more viability."

"I guess," Was all Sceptile could say, a part of him was actually relieved to know they wouldn't take days to reach destinations.

"Do you like the color?" She asked all of sudden. Sceptile raised an eyebrow. The Humvee was black.

_'The color is really original, just like your hair, boots, and clothes'_ Though Sceptile sarcastically. "It's a nice color, combines with you," He said with the most serious tone of voice he could master.

"Thanks, I knew it would be a cool choice," She said happily while opening the driver's door.

_'More like a typical choice'_ Sceptile though again trying not to laugh with himself. Giselle entered the car and closed the door. Sceptile made the other way around and watched her through the open window.

"You're getting in or not?" She asked playfully.

"How do I enter?" Sceptile asked being completely dumbfounded while looking at the door. Giselle eavesdropped.

"Ops, I forgot that Pokemon usually don't travel inside cars. Just pull the little metal bar that comes out near the window."

Sceptile did as instructed, he pulled the bar carefully and heard the metallic sound that indicated the door was now open. He pushed the door of the Humvee wide open to the side and took a good look of its inside.

The Humvee was clean and organized, the seats were dark brown similar to wood colour. There was a green carpet extending all over the floor. Sceptile stared at the panel that contained a sophisticated computer with GPS and communication device, though he had no idea what that would be.

"What's the matter?" Giselle asked noticing how hesitating the Pokemon was.

"Hum...I don't fit in there," Sceptile said timidly. Giselle's eyes widened.

"What?Tyler, this jeep...or van...or whatever, it's huge!Why you think you don't fit?I'm taller than you," She said while wondering where were let the papers she had brought earlier for her study. Giselle has 1,82 of height while Ash's Sceptile has 1,74.

"Well, it's true but...I can't sit there. My tail won't fit," The Pokemon tried to explain feeling rather uncomfortable.

_'Tail?'_ Giselle though for a moment, then it came clear what was the matter. Sceptile couldn't take the seat cause the seat wasn't made for people with huge tails to sit over it. Normally humans wouldn't have tails after all. Sceptile's tail was huge as if it had two bushes glued to each other. "Oh, I got it...hang on,"

Sceptile merely watched as she came out of the car and made her way to his side, after coming nearby Sceptile saw she was carrying on her hand a huge knife. Giselle usually kept things like that in her car for 'safety'. Sceptile tensed up instantly.

"What you're going to do with that?!" He asked while quickly taking a step back and, by instinct and silliness, pushed his tail backwards as if trying to hide it. Giselle stared at him with an odd look.

"What?I just gonna cut a hole open in the seat for you tail to come through it," She said innocently while proceeding to do such. Sceptile let out a sigh of relief and felt foolish for misjudging her actions so badly. He waited few minutes till she was over with the task. "Alright, it's done. Get in, time to get on the road."

Sceptile checked to see what she did. There was now a huge hole on the lower part of the seat, large enough to fit his tail, but the hole expanded more to the sides rather than on height, which made sense after all. It was to fit his tail, not Sceptile himself.

Still it took a while to learn how to get a seat into it, he would have to enter backwards rather than sideways like humans do. After closing the door carefully Giselle started the engine and finally they were on the move.

Sceptile made his best to not look behind, it's not like he felt he would miss this place, but to leave his friends behind was rather difficult. He wondered if Ash didn't feel the same way every time he would end a journey and leave his Pokemon to go after more other.

"Ahhh, it's so good to finally get into a new adventure. I've been only doing work at my house for months. Now this will be much more interesting," Giselle said excitedly. Sceptile preferred to keep silent, he had a tendency to take things very seriously. He watched quietly through the window the several trees and houses passing by swiftly. Sceptile's reflexes were extremely good so things didn't seem to go that fast as they were for a human.

He had to admit that feeling of the soft breeze of the wind made him relax quite a lot, he was anxious for this travel but also really nervous. He knew how much Giselle would be expecting from him, he didn't want to disappoint her, it's been a long time since he had such enormous responsibility .

Giselle carefully made use of the board computer while checking the road at short periods, she was an experienced drive so there was little chance she would messed it up. At least she wouldn't allow herself to be careless.

"I have to contact a friend of mine. His from Kalos, it's know as Professor Sycamore," She said loudly for Sceptile to listen. The grass Pokemon snorted, Giselle chuckled. "It's a funny name indeed, but don't laugh while I'm talking with him or he'll get seriously upset," She warned before pushing the call button.

It took almost a minute before she got a reply, Sceptile nearly jumped when he heard a voice coming from the panel.

_"Hello?This is Professor Sycamore, who is it?"_ The voice said with a slight pitch that almost made Sceptile laugh again. Even Giselle tried to contain herself.

"Professor?This is Giselle Archour, from Johto. It's good to talk with you again,"

_"Ahhhh, Archour!It's soooo good to hear you too!It's a long time since we talked!How are things going with the Four?"_ The voice asked very excitedly which made the high pitch even worse. Sceptile tried his best to not pay attention to that, but it was nearly impossible. It would be better if he pretend to be annoyed by that voice rather than humored.

"Heh, it's been a long time indeed Professor, but so long that I don't make part of the Elite anymore. Things changed with time and I decided to move on," Giselle said with much more formality than expected. There was a brief pause on the conversation before Sycamore decided to change the subject.

_"Ahn, I see...so what's the reason you're giving me such special call?It's there anything you need from me?"_ He asked gently as possible.

"Actually there is. If I'm correct Kalos has the most updated Pokemon database if compared with all the other regions. I need some information of abilities and combat specs for Dragon and Grass type Pokemon. And also basic forms and fighting styles in general."

_"That's quite a lot. Are you planning to go into some kind of extensive training session for Pokemon?Or you're planning to join into championships again?"_ He asked severely. Giselle let out a guilty smile that only Sceptile could see.

"Pretty much the second, but I will try to do different types of training. I saw some interesting things at Battle Frontier that I wanna introduce into my sessions , but it took some time to find the best Pokemon for it,"

Sceptile felt nervous and honored as she mentioned him as the best Pokemon for her objective. Perhaps he would have a bigger task ahead of him than he would expect.

_"What's the Pokemon you picked?"_ He asked curiously.

"A Sceptile," She said quickly. Another brief pause.

_"Hum, I do know a lot about Hoenn Pokemon. At first he's the best you could have it from that place, for his type at least. But you must do know that Sceptiles have quite some weakness that-_

"Professor, errr...the Sceptile in question is at my side hearing everything you're saying," Giselle interrupted quickly as she noted how upset the grass Pokemon got all of sudden.

_"Oh, my apologies Sceptile. I'm just trying to inform my dear friend of the many vantages and disadvantages you posses, it's just a general and scientific truth after all,"_ Sycamore said sounding deeply sorry.

"Tell him to continue," Sceptile said accepting the apologies.

"He said its fine Professor, you can keep on," Giselle informed relieved that Sceptile didn't took it personally.

_"Oh?Very well...as I was saying Sceptile is one of the most versatile Pokemon there is out there, plus one of with incredible variation of special abilities and attacks, but sadly with poor defensive techniques. Normally he compensates both with his astonishing speed, that makes him one of the fastest Pokemon ever seen without being a flying type. There's a huge list of things you can teach Sceptile thanks to the fact he's both Dragon and Grass type. I don't think anyone would manage to fully reach it's potential. Trainers tend to decide by improving his Dragon Type or Grass Type, rarely they try both cause there's also the general abilities that all Pokemon can, should, and have to learn as basic..."_

For Sceptile it seems he would never stop talking, but the green lizard was actually curious to hear more about what his species could do or not. Giselle listened to everything with amazing attention, but with the eyes on the road of course.

_"...steps. As far as I can tell you could leave the general aside and focus on both types for much more interesting results to be obtained, especially in battles. Sceptiles tend to have difficult times against Ice, Fire, Bug, Flying and Poison type Pokemon. He's almost immune to Eletric type and does rather well about the other rest. Normally this would be applied to the weakness that grass type Pokemon tend to have, but since he's also half dragon he can compensate some of those weakness as also have another ones. But being both dragon and grass means he'll never be fully inflicted by the power of any other type of Pokemon. The protection will be minimal, but it in some cases it can be enough to prevent him from being fully incapacitated with single strikes. Of course that you cannot expect his Dragon type to compensate the weakness of Grass type when it comes about special attacks. Fire tends to be the most lethal type for Grass but does not inflicts much over his Dragon side. On the other hand what really inflicts tremendously over both is Ice type Pokemon, you have to be extremely careful when being against those. A special attack will most likely instantly knock out Sceptile for good. Luckily it's rare to find real good Ice type Pokemon that can match Sceptile's speed and accuracy. Also we can mention the flying type Pokemon that tend to be really annoying to deal with, which makes me convinced that the most dangerous Pokemon for Sceptile to face against is A-_

Despite all the curiosity Sceptile was starting to tire out of so much talking, even Giselle was feeling a bit off. It's not like she would remember all of that anyways.

"Professor, I'm really thankful for the explanations, but wouldn't be easier if you just send me the database?" She asked interrupting the long speech she failed to endure.

_"Eh?Oh, yes. Of course, my deepest apologies again. I got carried on...just a second, I'll be loading the files shortly. It's there anything else I can help with?"_

"That's all I need, thank you very much Professor Sycamore. This will help me greatly,"

_"It's a pleasure to help. I hope to see you around Kalos someday, but I probably will soon..."_ At this Sycamore's voice sounded upset.

"It's there's anything wrong?" Giselle asked noticing the change on his voice.

_"Do you remember that talk we had about mega evolution?"_ He asked very seriously. Giselle frowned notably. Sceptile stared at her curious about that reaction.

"So...it's true?"

_"I'm afraid yes, it's been confirmed few weeks ago. Right now you have no idea how that is being explored. I already let out my personal opinion about the matter, but I'm not the one to decide how things work in this world. I'm just a local scientist, even so I'm still doing a research to make sure there are no collateral implications over it. Also I have the database of which Pokemon can be applied with the mega evolution, do you want that data too?"_

"Not really," Giselle replied firmly, she was clearly tense. Sceptile wondered what they were talking about.

_"Are you sure?Its just a matter of time before y-_

"No, thanks Professor. I'm okay for now, I won't be heading to Kalos any soon. I'll let that go for now," Her voice became rather harsh. Sycamore realized he shouldn't push the issue any longer.

_"You still have the stone?"_ Giselle let out a heavy sigh.

"Yes, I do. But I'm not interested on that thing, and hopefully I'll never be."

_"I understand. The database has been send, you'll have it in few seconds. Good luck on your new adventure, for both of you. Sycamore out"_

A beeping noise came right after the call was over, Giselle glanced quickly over the pad to see the archives have been downloaded into the computer. Sceptile remained quiet the whole time, a specific question buzzing inside of his head.

"What is that mega evolution he was talking about?" Sceptile asked straight to her. Giselle was clearly conflicted.

"It's...I'm not sure how to explain it to you without getting yourself far ahead from what you should focus with. I can't really explain it that well either. I have an idea of what it means, but...I can't be sure about it without seeing it myself.

"But what does it mean?" Sceptile was really curious about it, but Giselle tried her best to not tell the whole truth behind it.

"It's a way to give Pokemon more power than they already have, it's something temporary and very rare to achieve. It's been only tested."

"It's some sort of experiment?" The green lizard asked apprehensive. Giselle shook her head.

"I admit that it surprises me that it's not. I heard people who traveled to Kalos recently that the process seemed to be made with naturalism, almost as if it was just pure magic. Of course I find hard to believe in such things till I see them myself, it's nothing you should be worrying about. I'm surely not,"

At this Sceptile wondered if she was being truthful, but he didn't went further into that. Perhaps it was better to forget it. Giselle felt that Sceptile wouldn't make any more questions and allowed herself to relax a bit.

_'Perhaps soon that issue will haunt me more than anything, I just hope I can teach Tyler the most things possible before he faces that reality. I don't think he would be motivated to learn anything if he knew that, no matter how much he learns, there will be Pokemon that will become much stronger than him without doing any real efforts. All that in a matter of seconds'_

In the mean time Giselle lost herself in concerning thoughts about mega evolution Sceptile has his own thoughts about the future ahead, many wonders about himself and how much could he learn from his new trainer distracting the Grass Pokemon of everything else. Both our heroes now finally on the road towards the greatest challenge of their lives. What does destiny reserve for both of them?

_Will continue..._(dúh)

**A/N: And this the end for this chapter. Sorry for that ending, I tried to be funny :P I'm probably updating 2 chapters per weekend from now on. So stay tuned for the many yet to come, have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:OMG SOOOOO SORRY FOLKS!I forgot to mention I would be out a couple of weeks for some nice vacations. ':P**

**Well...before this chapter I would like to give an answer for the anom reviewer that commented about the Dragon/Mega evolution thing involving Sceptile.**

**I'm gonna be honest with you, when I made the research through several Pokemon wiki,ency, bulba, or whatever other pedia pages...there was no goddamn specification about this matter you gently pointed. All the information about Pokemon stats are shared in one same page, which means they probably mixed everything and I wasn't aware of it. There was actually an option to see what Mega Sceptile stats added to the overall, but apart from Lightning Rod and two other things the abilities and etc...were pretty much the same. This was rather...confusing. I could not find a page were it stats specifically that once the Pokemon Mega evolves he's granted with a variant Type. So as you mentioned Charizard once Mega evolved turns into both Dragon/Fire...but wait...isn't he Flying/Fire?I'm confused...so once Mega he turns into a Dragon/Flying/Fire?...**

**...this Mega stuff is driving me nuts.**

**But this is the wonderful world of Fanfiction, there is no rules saying that this story has to be 100 per cent accurate. Especially because it's a crossover of Pokemon Gaming World with the Anime. Besides that fact is exactly what will make things very...interesting. But thank you very much for letting me know.**

**I'll study more over that matter, but I don't think I'll learn enough if I don't receive more...suggestions. If someone can point me a more detailed source of information I'll be very thankful.**

It was almost mid-day when Giselle's humvee reached at the outskirts of Pallet Town, she stopped by near a small market shop. Sceptile stared towards her at wonder.

"Don't worry, I'm just gonna buy some lots of food and other supplies. Do you want anything?" She asked while searching for her wallet in the backpack that was laying over the back seat.

Sceptile raised an eyebrow. What exactly could he want from an human shop?Giselle saw the ironic stare she was receiving.

"Well, it's no big deal to ask anyway. I'll check something nice for you, just wait here for few minutes. I'll leave the radio on, I hope you like music," She said being flustered before pushing some buttons over the panel.

Sceptile just watched as she navigated through the several available radio channels in the region. Finally she decided for one called Kanto's Bell.

"Alright, this one sounds nice. I'll be right back," She said before opening the door and closing it quickly. As the radio came to life Sceptile watched distractedly through the window as Anchour entered the market.

Much to Sceptile's astonishment Giselle was immediately boarded by several people, all of them with admired and shocked expressions, a sudden wave of yells filled with glee and joy erupted all over the place as a small crowd formed around her. Giselle seemed somewhat embarrassed but also pleased for that commotion. She tried her best to get inside the shop while taking photos and sharing autographs with several different people.

"Didn't know she was so popular..." Muttered Sceptile to himself. Another reason to make that, already heavy, weight of responsibility over his shoulders feel even heavier. He let out an exasperated sigh and tried to pay attention to something else. Only when he decided to pay attention to the buzzing noise he was hearing since Giselle left was that he reminded about the radio thing.

_'...and this is our weather report for the day. As now we have direct news from the Leagues and Pokemon Championships from all their respective regions. It's been confirmed that the issues involving the organization for Hoenn's Championship of this year forced the event to be delayed for few more weeks. From t..."_

Sceptile yawned as he kept hearing over the news. He expected music, not this incessant torrent of information that he simply did not care. He slowly moved his feet across the soft carpet that covered all the floor, his soles feeling the sweetness of it. He had to admit that the car was really comfortable as he crossed the arms behind his head and closed his eyes. It would be good to relax a little, would've been better if wasn't for the annoying radio.

_"...as also new reports from Johto League as the event is expected to initiate during the next couple days. A lot of people are gathering around the arenas. The city hosting the local League this year is already on full motion as all stores, hotels, restaurants and shops prepare themselves from the great income of tourists. It's been confirmed that there will be an increase of people visiting Johto this year if compared with the other seasons. So far from what we could see that seems to be verdict. Now we have news coming from Si..."_

_'Johto...did I went there before? Heh, never been in a lot of places, at least one good thing about all this adventure thing is that you get to know the world around you,' _Though Sceptile as he not only listened to the radio patiently, but also to the commotion outside that Giselle's arrive caused.

_'...and so on as the final preparations are being set, Sinnoh League will be initiate in few weeks. So far the locals have been waiting patiently for it. There's also another matter concerning many people from the city hosting the event , lots of expectation for the Mayor to finally allow the commercials to allocate themselves around the arenas. They expect a great public this year, it's been heard of many experienced and popular Pokemon trainers to take part in the League of this season. All the citizens of Sinnoh are waiting anxiously for it and it's the most commented subject around here, no matter where you go. This is the fin..."_

Sceptile wondered for a moment if that was the League that Ash was going to take part into. He quickly tried to forget about that, it's not like he was ever going to take part of it anyway so why it would matter?

_'...this all for our last report Kalos League has been officially cancelled. This under the reasons of not enough people that were interested to support the event, as also it seems the number of trainers interested to participate was way below the expectations. Local residents were not surprised by this official announcement, but they are confident that in the next couple seasons Kalos League will figure as one of the most important ever. Under this we had..."_

Giselle had manage to leave the shop in one piece and with some difficulty the went back to the car opening the baggage to relieve herself of all the heavy weight. Sceptile opened his eyes and watched by the driver's mirror as she unloaded all the stuff she bought. After closing the baggage's door she made her way back inside, but was forced to stop on the way as a curious fan came by and unleashed a tsunami of questions over her.

_"...but it seems that mega evolution may change the aspects of the Pokemon world as many thought we knew it well. So far scientific community has been..."_

Sceptile quickly changed his gaze towards the radio. Upon hearing 'mega evolution' he finally decided to fully pay attention to what was being said, perhaps this was a chance to learn more about it.

_"...independent of the results it seems that those who work with mega evolution strongly believe for it to be stable and relative secure. We couldn't get more information of how exactly the process is being made. Even so we can assure that there's a lot of great expectations by part of the local Gym leaders as well the Elite Four members. Perhaps this will mark the beginning of a new era in Pokemon history. This was Daniel Flodd with the reports from the Pokemon World of Championship." _

Sceptile groaned being completely frustrated, the radio said nothing that could really reveal anything of interest to the grass Pokemon. Just when he finally was starting to pay attention they decided to end the subject. The green lizard stared to the driver's seat only to see Giselle standing outside while still talking with the fanboy.

_"Thank you Daniel, and now we just receive more reports over the mysterious disturbance into the rural areas of Hoenn. The local police is still at the large trying to find the cause of the havoc's that have been tormenting farmers for the last days. The officers believe to have some relation to an unidentified Pokemon, but we still await for confirmation. It's been confirmed so far that local Pokemon experts are trying to deal with the unknown threat as they proceed deep into Hoenn's forests. We curr..." _

Sceptile barely listened to the female voice reporting over strange facts that where happening in Hoenn. He kept staring to the driver's door that finally has been open as Giselle made her way in.

"Ufff, that was more difficult than I would imagine. I didn't know that people would still remember so well of me after so many years," She said being quite impressed while starting off the engine.

"How come they know you so well?" Sceptile asked, this wonder been in his head ever since he listened to Professor Sycamore talking with Giselle on the phone earlier that morning. The expert trainer tried not to feel full of herself.

"Well, I guess you don't know but Johto and Kanto share the same Elite Four members, therefore they tend to be very well know even at other regions. Of course I wasn't expecting that people would remind about me like this. It's been a really long time since I left the group. Undoubtedly I made quite a career during the time I was in the Elite."

"So why did you left?Isn't what you wanted?" Sceptile asked intrigued by her giving up of something so important like that. Giselle bit her lip apprehensively.

"Well...let's say that the Elite Four was a successful objective, but not my dream."

The green lizard felt even more intrigued, if that wasn't her dream then what was it? He took notice that before driving off she was staring at his chest.

"You better use the seat belt, I don't want to mess up and have you flying through the front glass," She said severely. Sceptile eye's widened.

"What?"

"The seat belt, it's that thin black rope thing that comes out from the wall near the window. Turn around and you'll see it," She said very clearly so he could remember.

Sceptile turned his head around to stare at the thing she mentioned. He slowly pulled it off towards his belly, he realized it had a small plastic around it with a shiny metal plugged to it.

"That metal thing is what we use to lock the belt into the little safety box, " Giselle kept instructing him, she was enjoying this greatly. It was almost like teaching a child how to do it. Sceptile slowly brought the shiny metal near the box that was at the left edge of his seat, the belt slowly tightened firmly around his chest and right shoulder.

"What I do now?" He asked as he did not know what to do with the metal or the box.

"You see that little fend near the red button?" Sceptile nodded. "Just insert the metal into it. You'll hear a noise that will warn you that the belt is safely locked. If you wanna unlock it all you have to do is to press the button."

Sceptile, with certain difficulty, managed to lock the belt and slowly adjusted himself while feeling the belt compressing him into the seat. If felt weird but not uncomfortable.

"Well, time to head for Hoenn, unfortunately we'll have to make our way through Johto to get there, but also I need to reach Viridian for s..."

As she kept talking while driving into the road that would lead them towards Viridian City Sceptile reminded of a important thing about his homeland.

"Giselle," Interrupted Sceptile carefully. The girl stopped talking but without looking at him, she was too focused on driving, despite that Sceptile knew she was listening. "You know that Hoenn is an island, right?"

From that very specific moment Sceptile would never forget to use the seat belt while being inside a car. After he said that Giselle pushed the brakes so hard that the belt compressed Sceptile's chest so intensely that it hurt a lot and took away all the air from his lungs. He was admired that such brutal movement did not ripped the belt apart and sent him flying through the glass and all the way straight to Viridian City.

"What?!Are you serious?!" She asked getting pale all of sudden. Sceptile eavesdropped at her reaction.

"Hum...yes. I'm...sure of what I...just said," The reptilian Pokemon said with difficulty while caressing his chest to alleviate the pain caused from being nearly cut in half by compression.

"God Damit!" She cursed loudly. Sceptile eyed her curiously, he never heard a human curse before. "Now that I know that it seems we'll have to make our way to Hoenn by other kind of transport,"

She stopped to think with herself for a minute. Sceptile just kept quiet awaiting her decision while trying to catch his breath. Without saying anything she went into the board computer and went for a call list of her own.

"I have few contacts, really important people. Some of them own me favors while others...well, I can pay for extra services."

"Huh?" Sceptile asked not understanding what she meant.

"I'll drive us to the nearby airport. I have a friend there that works as a pilot. He can lend a hand for us. I hope he still has that flying cargo ship of his," She joked with a short laugh.

"Airport?" Asked Sceptile confused. "What is that?"

"Oh, I guess you never though about humans that can fly, did you?" Giselle asked with irony.

"They can?" The grass type asked being totally amazed.

"Of course, but it works like this car we use to travel much faster, you get it?" She replied while checking to see if anything at the backseat was off-place.

"Get what?" Sceptile asked even more confused. Giselle laughed.

"It's an expression. When I say _do you get it,_ it's the same as asking _do you understand,_ Got it?" Giselle was having quite fun with this conversation. For her talking with Sceptile felt more than just being with a Pokemon, it was almost like talking with a young brother. Perhaps this was one of the great benefits to be able to understand what they say.

"Ahn...so we're going to fly?" Sceptile felt a bit anxious about the idea.

"Pretty much, we'll head for an airfield at...it's between Viridian and Pewter City, somewhere along Viridian Forest. We'll get that tomorrow. I think that..." At this she paused, her face hardening considerably. Sceptile stared but said nothing. "...perhaps, I could try you out in a battle, give you an idea of how I want to train you,"

Sceptile wasn't expecting that, he though he would do the training before going into a battle. Seems that Giselle though she could learn about grass type Pokemon just by sending Sceptile straight into the crossfire. He wasn't really sure it was the best approach to be made, but she was the trainer so he has to obey.

"What do you expect me to do?" Sceptile was concerned. Giselle's eyes widened at surprise by the question.

"You're a smart fellow Tyler, I know you'll do great. If you're really curious about it's better to wait till we get into a fight. I'm not gonna look after Gym leaders or anything. Anyone out there is just fine,"

"Alright, so this means we'll spent the night at Viridian City?" He asked while still caressing his chest.

"Yeah, I know they have a great hotel there and even has an spa!" She said excitedly. Sceptile raised an eyebrow.

"What is an spa?"

"Gez, where were you?Living under a rock?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, over the branch of a tree," Sceptile replied seriously. Giselle's smile faded quickly as she felt rather awkward.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend," She said sorrowfully. Sceptile was caught off guard by her apology.

"Hum...no need to worry, it's fine."

There was a minute of silence after that. Giselle seemed extremely uncomfortable while keeping her hands over the wheel. Sceptile just stared to the panel waiting for her to finally say anything.

"Did you...ever talked this much with someone?" She asked timidly. Sceptile crossed his arms before answering.

"Not really, not even with my friends. I was never one of talking around about things, unless they were really important. I guess...I never had anything to talk about cause...there was nothing interesting to talk about."

Giselle noticed how Sceptile responded on a very morbid manner. She could understand what is was like to not have anything to share that could make anyone curious or impressed.

"Maybe you would be able to, with someone that would have something in common," She said friendly as possible. Sceptile snorted.

"How many Pokemon there is out there that tend to isolate themselves from the world, more because they feel unimportant, rather than too much important for their own safety?"

Giselle felt her mouth opening a bit, she was truly impressed.

"For a guy that doesn't talk much you sure know how to talk," She said while smirking. Sceptile frowned a bit as she mentioned him as a 'guy'. He really wouldn't like much if she started treating him as a human.

"When you spent most time of your life just thinking you should know what to say already," Sceptile retorted before turning around to face the outside by the window. Giselle did not know what to say after that, it was clear that Sceptile was pretty much done with the conversation, she preferred to accelerate the car and retake their route to Viridian.

Everything went calmly after that, none shared any words. The voyage went on for a couple of hours till they reached the outskirts of Viridian. Giselle drove towards the nearest Pokemon Center. She already knew this town very well, so anything here would not generate anything of interest for her. Sceptile silently observed the huge buildings and dozens of humans walking around, and also those that were inside other cars that were driving near them. He never saw a human city big like this before.

"Are you hungry?I got some food in the back, some chips and few other snacks," She said casually as a tentative to retake on his good side. Sceptile felt bewilderment.

"Human food?But I'm a Pokemon, shouldn't I eat Pokemon food?" He asked while staring severely at her. Giselle hated when he looked at her like that, it reminded Giselle of her father at every time she did something wrong.

"Well, I don't have the Pokemon food with me, I kinda forgot, but it's not like human food is going to kill you. I assume you don't eat meat at least," She said feeling slightly irritated. She drove inside a parking lot that was located two blocks away from the Pokemon Center.

Sceptile didn't reply, he just extended his arm to grab a small sack of potato chips that was on the rear seat. He stared at it for a second.

"How do I open this?" He asked.

"Just hold a light grip, on the top at each side and pull it open," She said while checking her backpack. "Do it slow-

Before she could finish the ripping sound of the sack being brutally opened interrupted her, small pieces of potato chips flew all over the place. Giselle stared at the green lizard to see the look of surprise that he had after what happened.

"Sorry," He said while trying to clean the mess that her car turn into. Giselle was trying not to laugh at it. She wouldn't say it to Sceptile, but every time he acted rather clumsy it amused her greatly, it was a great contradiction to the seriousness that he normally behaves.

"Alright, we can clean this off later, let's go to the Pokemon Center," She said while opening the door. Sceptile was about to do the same until the seat beat held him still. He quickly took it off and opened the door, his tail coming out of the seat with some difficulty.

He closed the door carefully and came to her side, many humans were passing by and staring at Sceptile with curiosity, it's not like he was a typical Pokemon of that region. Though others just stopped dumbfounded as they saw the Pokemon come out of a car on his own, which was way more unusual.

It only took a minute for some people to recognize Giselle, soon a young boy came by to talk with her.

"Hey, you're Giselle Anchour!Of the Elite Four!" He said excitedly. Giselle smiled kindly towards the boy.

"Well, yes. But I'm not with the Elite anymore, and what's your name?" She asked gently. The boy seemed to be around twelve years old, it was a bit shorter than Sceptile, he had long dark brown hair, and was wearing blue jeans and a green t-shirt.

"I'm Frank, Frank Huize," He responded excitedly. "I watched your battles when I was way younger, my dad always talked so much about you,"

"I'm really happy to hear that Frank, are you off on your Pokemon Quest?" She asked while taking a small paper and pen. Undoubtedly the boy would want an autograph.

"Yeah!I started few weeks ago, I already got four Pokemon!"

Sceptile watched silently as the two kept on their conversation, soon more people were gathering around to see if the woman was, indeed, Giselle Anchour. Also Sceptile noticed how some of the humans would keep staring at him, their looks of curiosity were making him a bit nervous.

Sceptile watched silently as the two kept on their conversation, soon more people were gathering around to see if the woman was, indeed, Giselle Anchour. Also Sceptile noticed how some of the humans would keep staring at him, their looks of curiosity were making him a bit nervous.

Frank soon took notice of the tall grass Pokemon standing nearby.

"Miss Anchour, what kind of Pokemon is that?" Frank asked while looking at the green lizard.

"Oh, this little f-

Anchour felt her smile went down a bit as Sceptile gave her a death glare. He had nothing of 'little'.

"Errr...this handsome fellow here is Sceptile," She said just to embarrass the Pokemon even further, her different choice of words made caught Sceptile by surprise. "He's a fully evolved grass type Pokemon from Hoenn."

"Wow, he looks so badass," Frank said looking at the Pokemon with clear admiration. Wasn't necessary to say that Sceptile was heavily embarrassed at the treatment. Giselle couldn't help herself but laugh a bit at the sight. "So he's one of the Pokemon you're gonna be with when you get into the championships again?"

At this Giselle felt like eavesdropping a bit. She didn't thought clearly about that matter yet, she tried to change the subject.

"Oh, well...perhaps. I'm currently taking him into personal training, not that I think he's lacking of anything but more about making his potential reach a higher level,"

"Hum...speaking of higher level...I've been hearing things about Kalos and my friends keep talking about the fourth evolution, it's that true?" Frank asked, his face turning apprehensive and curious. Giselle frowned slightly.

'Fourth evolution?' Sceptile thought while staring firmly at both of them, he also saw how unnerved Giselle became. He watched as both humans debated over the subject for a couple more minutes, in the mean time the crowd was slowly dispersing around them.

It couldn't be a coincidence that Giselle tried very notably to avoid talking anything related about mega evolution with Frank, it was almost like she was afraid of it.

"Anyways...I was kinda looking for someone around for a little combat practice, would you mind to help me with it?" She asked Frank while giving away a wink. Frank was in awe.

"For real?!Me and you in a battle?!Wow, dad's not gonna believe it!"

"Of course he will, we already have took a picture together," Giselle said waving her hand dismissively. Sceptile just keep his glare over her, he didn't felt like for someone so experienced like her using him to beat over a starter. "What kind of Pokemon do you have?"

"Huh...I got fire, water, grass and rock," Frank said while counting with his fingers.

"Do you have any of them already evolved?" She asked while looking around for something.

"Hum...I have a Charmeleon actually,' Frank said while wondering what she was looking for.

"Nice, that will do. Come with me you two," She said all of sudden moving away. Frank followed right after, but Sceptile took a bit longer to do the same. He wasn't sure if this was going to be a good idea at all.

Giselle entered into what seemed a garage inside a large building, but there were no vehicles in at the moment and the place proved to be quite a large empty space.

"Well, I think this will do, what do you think?" Giselle asked turning around to face the boy. Frank shrugged.

"Looks good, but why it has to be so covered?We could do it out there aswell,"

"Yes, but I want to keep things down. Sceptile is meant to be a surprise and I don't want local press making a fuss over a small duel we're going to do if they see me,"

"Okay, that sounds reasonable," Frank said with a chuckle. "Ready?" He asked while taking a small pokeball into one of his hands.

"I am, what about you Tyler?" She asked looking at Sceptile expectantly, but he did not respond, only kept glaring at her with his arms crossed. It seems he still had something against this. "Don't be such a wimp, you wanna do it or not?" She asked again clearly annoyed.

Sceptile groaned, he wouldn't allow to be called a wimp just like that. He nodded firmly before getting into a battle stance.

"That's better, you first Frank," Giselle said while taking certain distance from her partner.

"Charmeleon I choose you!" Frank shouted while throwing his pokeball on the air. In a flash of light a Charmeleon stood still few feet away from Sceptile. The tall grass Pokemon frowned slightly. Sceptile knew he was stronger, but still that Charmeleon was a fire type.

Sceptile waited patiently for Giselle to command him for any moves, but surprisingly she didn't said anything. This made the green lizard a bit aphreensive.

Seeing no actions from his adversary Frank decided to take lead.

"Alright, Charmeleon use flamethrower!" He shouted. The small fire dragon opened his mouth widely as a small river of flames came flying out of it towards Sceptile.

Sceptile again waited for Giselle to say something he should do, but much to his dismay she remained silent. The grass Pokemon stared for brief seconds as the attack made it's way towards him.

Seeing no other choice Sceptile swept to the side to avoid getting fried. After he easily evaded that attack he stared angrily towards Giselle.

She seemed totally indifferent with the situation, and once she took notice of Sceptile looking at her she returned the glare with an ironic expression.

'What's with her?Why she doesn't say anything?' Sceptile though feeling quite concerned for the situation. Even Frank noticed that Giselle wasn't saying anything, which was very unlikely of her.

Another yell came from Frank making Sceptile stare back to his opponent. The Charmeleon was quickly moving towards him for a close engagement. Unsure of what was the intention behind this Sceptile again waited for Giselle to give away any advice, but much to his complete frustration she didn't bother.

The Charmeleon came few meters close to Sceptile. The grass type was starting to believe he was on his own for this match, such kwnolodge like that didn't make him feel any better.

Frank yelled again, but Sceptile wasn't paying attention to him, he was focused on what the Charmeleon would do instead.

The small red lizard quickly motioned towards him with his arms raised, apparently for a slash attack. Sceptile activated his leaf blades for a close encounter, he knew that the Charmeleon would never be able to gain over him using such moves.

Much to his astonishment the Charmeleon opened his mouth again and released another river of flames. This time too close for Sceptile to evade.

A direct hit to the chest forced Sceptile to stumble backwards. The attack apparently wasn't strong, but for Sceptile to be a grass type it proved to be strong enough to cause him damage and pain.

He groaned a bit while trying to recover from the hit. That Charmeleon pretended to do a slash, but that was only a way to trick Sceptile to stand still while the fire Pokemon used that advantage to make his primary attack instead.

Frank again shouted instructions for Charmeleon. Sceptile was too busy being angry with himself for falling into such cheap trick by a newbie Pokemon that he didn't pay attention.

The small fire type came at him again, apparently making use of same tactics. This time Sceptile wasted no time and used bullet seed against the Charmeleon, but while opening his mouth to attack Frank yelled again and the Charmeleon ceased the attack to focus on evading.

Giselle kept watching quietly the whole display, she was wondering with herself if Sceptile was smart enough to figure out by his own how to take advantage of the situation. Normally she could have told him something about it before, but she wanted to be sure that Sceptile has potential to make his own in a fight.

Sceptile's bullet seeds were noneffective. Despite the many he launched at the Charmeleon, the red lizard managed to dodge all of them while using some of the stone pillars for cover.

The grass type Pokemon was growing nervous by each second, he wasn't sure why he was having such hard time with that Pokemon, Sceptile knew he was much stronger, but still he was failing at even landing a single hit over the Charmeleon.

'If only that Frank would stop talking for a second then that Charmele...' Sceptile thoughts trailed off as he came to a sudden realization.

Giselle said nothing so far that could help Sceptile, but Frank was yelling very clearly instructions for Charmeleon. If Sceptile couldn't get anything from Giselle, at the very least he would be able to know what the Charmeleon was going to do. Then the grass Pokemon finally understood.

Giselle did not want Sceptile to pay attention to her, but to pay attention to what Frank was saying.

'So this is how you want to do things?' Sceptile stared briefly at his trainer. She was still watching patiently to the events unfold as if it had nothing to do with her. 'Can't say it's not a good idea'

At this very moment Sceptile took his eyes away from the pillar that the Charmeleon was hiding to look at Frank standing still few meters away.

"Alright, good job Charmeleon! Let's try quick attack with flamethrower again, go!"

Sceptile was dumbfounded.

It was so simple like that?All he had to do was to listen the other trainer to know what's going to happen?

But then the grass Pokemon concluded that even if he knew, it was up to him to move around. Giselle wasn't going to instruct him on that matter.

And there was also another huge advantage Sceptile could take into consideration, Frank wouldn't be able to know what Sceptile was going to do, or when, if Giselle doesn't say anything at all.

The Charmeleon came from behind the pillar quickly, but instantly came to a halt as he saw that Sceptile had disappear.

"What?!Where did he go?" Frank asked astonished. He didn't saw Sceptile move away, neither heard Giselle ordering him to do anything. The fact that Giselle said nothing since the beginning unnerved Frank quite a lot.

The boy knew that was some kind of strategy, but once his Charmeleon managed to land few hits over the Sceptile and she made no effort to command the grass Pokemon, Frank wondered what the real deal was.

"Where did he go?" Frank said to himself again while looking around. The parking lot wasn't too big, but there were several pillars around and the illumination was quite poor at some corners.

The Charmeleon was also looking around, his serious expression hiding the Pokemon's anxiety.

A minute went by in which nothing happened, but at each second both Frank and his Charmeleon were becoming more tense.

Giselle let out a satisfied smirk.

'Playing with your pray Tyler?Didn't know you had it in you, but I'm glad you're finally using common sense'

Charmeleon was slowly taking steps forward until a huge figure came down from the ceiling on top of him. Flashes of green light came around him as the fire type saw himself trapped between Sceptile's leaf blades.

Frank gasped at shock. He would never imagine Sceptile would've been hiding on the ceiling, he stared upwards while wondering how the grass Pokemon managed to move around so quietly while being up there.

As soon his eyes adjusted to the slight darkness above he took notice of several pipes that were running across the ceiling to all directions available. The pipes were stable and resistant enough to support Sceptile's weight.

"Well, I guess this is enough," Giselle said before walking towards both Pokemon. Sceptile returned his leafs to their natural state while the Charmeleon let out a sigh of relief. "You two did very well,"

"Wow, that was really cool. How did you taught him how to do that?" Frank asked while coming nearby the group.

"I didn't," Giselle responded while giving Sceptile an apologetically smile. The grass type wondered if he should forgive her for letting him on his own without saying anything.

Frank raised an eyebrow at that answer, but prefered not to bother with further questions. The young boy raised a pokeball and pointed it towards Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon return," A thin beam of red let came out from the pokeball that spread around Charmeleon turning him bright with red light. In a matter of second he disappeared into the pokeball. "Anyway, it's getting late. I have to keep on my way, it was an honor Miss Anchour. I can't wait to hear from you again soon,"

"I can say the same Frank, thank you for your time. Have a great time on your quest, best of luck," Giselle said while shaking hands with the young trainer.

"Thanks, good luck to you too Sceptile," Frank said sparing a quick glance at the grass Pokemon before turning around and leaving both of them alone.

Franks's departure lifted an air of awkwardness between Sceptile and Giselle. The grass Pokemon wasn't sure of what to say about the way she managed that situation.

Giselle felt that Sceptile could be really upset about the way things went, she looked around nervously hoping the Pokemon would start a dialogue, but much to her disappointment Sceptile just remained silent the whole time. And to make things worse he was glaring at her with clear resignation.

"Tyler...I...please don't be mad..." Giselle said hesitantly.

Sceptile blinked at surprise. He wasn't mad, just...upset.

Ever since they left the parking lot and went back to the car things felt tense at each second. It's not like Sceptile was avoiding talking with Giselle on purpose, he just wasn't sure anymore if he could trust her after all.

"I'm not," Sceptile said feeling his voice coming out with certain difficulty. "I though I could trust you,"

Giselle flinched slightly. Perhaps he took things worse than she had anticipate.

"I know that I should have told you something about it before, but I would never be sure if you would be able to do things for yourself. You did very well, and for the first try I'm quite amazed it didn't took too much for you to make on your own in a fight. I do feel really sorry about it, but I also wanted to show you how much I'm willing to trust on your capabilities."

The grass Pokemon stared away for a second. At first he was still upset, but now felt a bit guilty and embarrassed that she was clearly trusting on him so blindly like that. He knew she was being honest, but couldn't help himself about what she really wanted to do with him.

"If you say so...but if we're going to travel together and go into bigger challenges you'll have to tell me exactly how you want to do things. I only can trust you if you're dispose to share more than just expectations about my skills."

Giselle smiled sadly at him, she knew it would come to that eventually. With a sigh of conformism she relaxed over her seat while opening a soda can.

"Alright, I'll tell you how I'll train you and how you're going to fight. But I assure you that you'll have the hardest time of your life,"

Sceptile snorted.

"Tell me about it, it's not like I was expecting it to be easy somehow."


End file.
